


A Day To Remember

by Redfoo357



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoo357/pseuds/Redfoo357
Summary: Mae and Bea literally get married ok





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a draft post binge.

On a lovely autumn evening, on the ninth of November, some years post Mae Borowski and Beatrice Santello decided “Hey, maybe we should like, try and hook up, see how well that goes”, and did so, came a very familiar sound. A sound that almost every person in possum springs hasn’t heard in a long time, if at all. Lots of cars parked outside the church today. One car in particular was parked in an oddly efficient spot. If you were to be having a wedding at the moment. Someone was having a wedding at the moment. It was Beatrice Santello. And that was her car. And inside the church, in the basement, near a ton of mirrors and candlelight, sat herself. With Mae Borowski in the same general proximity. No matter how much Bea’s dad pushed her to wear the white dress Candy had graciously loaned her, she just refused to do it. It was too vivid, and bright. Mae /was/ going to wear a dress, but she didn’t want to either. She just stared into the mirror, hating having to prep for this. Can’t they just go in wearing whatever and makeout infront of people while some dude says some legal stuff? Man. What the hell. Gregg was watching the whole dressing room thing from a video Chattrbox, banging his head against a wall because his microphone wasn’t working. He’s been typing in Mae’s messages -  
“USE!!!! THE!!!! EFFING!!! TUX!!! I!!! GAVE!!!! YOU!!!!”  
Nothing. Just nothing. Mae stared head-deep into the mirror, taking long sighs and blinks. Her mom and dad were there with her, making sure nothing burned down in the desperately lit room. Candles, one lightbulb, positioned flashlights, reading lights, all of that.  
“... Eff.”  
She was at a stand still. What was she gonna do? Yes- Of course, she brought Gregg’s tux. She wasn’t stupid. It just- It was a little tight around the edges. But so was the dress. Fuck it.  
“Thanks for the tip, Gregg.”  
She said, after checking her chattrbox messages for a quick second. She brought her laptop. Of course. Gregg was in the hospital with Angus right now. He fell off the motorized bike Gregg had set up, and it fell right ontop of his leg. Almost snapping the bone in two. Who was going to be the best man? The bridesmaid? Bea’s bridesmade was easily Jackie. Though the pink goat despised this decision, it was Bea’s to make. And she could respect that.

“Beatrice oh my god if I cover this with a funeral dress will you be happy -”  
That cut her a little. She nodded yes. It was sarcastic, of course, but her dad was right out of there, with that be right back tone, and came back around fifteen minutes later with a funeral dress over her size.  
“Wear this.”  
Her dad blunty said, placing it infront of her, and then left to go sit in a corner and think. He could have swore his daughter was straight four-ish years ago. 

All the while, Mae struggled on with putting the tux Gregg had given her for prom that one year. Fit tight, the fake rose was still good. Whatever. She wouldn’t have to touch it for a while after this. She put it on, and Gregg was almost ecstatic. He gave Mae her wedding outfit!!!! Oh my gosh!!!!!  
Angus was just silently watching from the bed, leg elevated. With that adorable ears-lifted smile of his. How nice.  
“... Gregg, Angus, I dunno guys.. What if I like.. Screw something up? Like I always do? This is the one thing.. The one thing in my whole life I wish was un-screwup-able.”  
Gregg started typing, all shaky, a concerned look on his face now. Right now was not the time for Mae to go pessimist.  
“Ur gonna do fine mae, i’m sure of ut. Just hang in ther until it’s ovr.”  
Oh, boy.. She couldn’t handle this. Could hardly, atleast. After some time, Bea had walked over, wearing the black funeral-like dress over her white wedding one, with a loving smile on her face while Mae stared into the mirror, lost in thought.  
“Maeday, Dear? Is something wrong?”  
It wasn’t like Bea to ask a question like that. She was always the one to know when something was wrong. She asked the wrong question.  
“BeaBea, I.. I’m nervous. Gregg isn’t here, I dunno how Germ is gonna deliver the.. The thing. No idea how I’m gonna be able to-”  
She was suddenly interrupted with an embrace, warm and snuggly, coming from the croc behind her. Instead of a cigarette, some kinda licorice was hanging from her mouth. She was trying to quit. Really was.  
“You’re gonna do fine, Love.. Ah, jeez, I sound so english and british whenever I say that. Hahaha.. Oh, God.”  
Both of them were nervous. Bea’s dad, Mae’s, and Mae’s mom were all chatting amongst themselves.  
“... You look beautiful in that dress, Bea. So beautiful.. A-Are you comfortable? Here- Here I’ll try and- And fix any tight notches.. Spin around for me..?”  
And that the croc did, slowly twirling in a pattern of circles to give Mae the best look she could get. She adjusted a few things, made Bea more comfortable, but mainly she did it for those.. Special glances. You know those.

Meanwhile, upstairs, in a confessional, Lori Meyers was changing her clothes aswell. She was obviously the flower girl. Also upstairs, were the recently updated Deep Hollow Hollerers, playing for the wedding. Only two band members. Sax and violin. Germ was reading through an old looking book, and Pastor Karen was contemplating either or not to actually let this slide. Candy was desperately begging her to just let this happen. Slightly Homophobic churches are the worst. Selmers and Cole were talking it out over a drink or two, the poet being the one talking the most. Mr.Chazokov, Chazakov, Chozokov, Molotov, something. everybody Mae knew was here, and then some on Bea’s side. How in sam hell did she manage to get in contact with everyone in town and drag them here?  
Also,  
A rat colony lined the church outskirts. Standing guard. Rabies being the head rat here. Rabies is trash king. Rabies is rat king.

Hours pass. Hours. Candy finally convinced Karen to allow this. May aswell be one of the cool churches, eh? Bea was at the other end of the isle, with her dad, shivering her scales off. By, my gosh, she almost lost her goth for a while there. Nope. Never. Not with Bea.  
And on the end of the isle Mae was at, were her parents, giving her gentle lil’ hugs and supportive messages. Cole just silently stared, Selma Ann Forrester leaning on his shoulder. Once the music kicked up, Lori awkwardly walked across the isle, planting rose petals and various small flowers along the pathway. She was huffing the whole way, almost positive she was screwing everything up. Once her role was done, she fled behind the first thing she saw. And Bea, slowly, walked down the isle with a dark cyan blush. What the hell. Is going on. She just made her way forward, all eyes on her, as she approached the ever-nervous Mae. Soon enough they were standing close, Mae reaching over to hold Bea’s hand. A nervous, yet heart warming, smile on her face. Germ went on about something, legal probably, and finally said -  
“Do you, Mae Borowski, promise to…”  
And he went on, until he paused, to let Mae say the magic two words, and..  
“... I-I Do..”  
“And you, Beatrice Santello, take Mae Borowski as your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“... I Do.”  
“Any objections of this marriage from the audience here today, speak now, or forever hold your piece.”  
There was a pause for a while. A long pause. Almost too long. Beatrice’s dad, Jackie, Cole, for a split second, and even Pastor K. All raised their hand under a table, chair, or pew. Germ didn’t see, though, and announced -  
“.. You may now kiss the bride.”  
And that’s when Mae went effing nuts. She tackled Bea, but not a total tackle, like a gentle one, and locked lips with her. She couldn’t help but lose herself, as everyone in the room gave a little applause and cheer. This was it. Mae’s happiest moment in her life. And this was it, the day Beatrice Santello started looking forward to the future. For once in her life since senior year.


End file.
